monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadine Erzulie
Nadine Erzulie is the daughter of Erzulie Freda, Voodoo loa of love. Having previously been homeschooled in her hometown of New Goreleans, Nadine is a new student at Monster High. Excited to go to actual high school, open-minded Nadine is determined to both make the best of her new school and some new friends! Character Personality Nadine is spunky, kind, and extremely open-minded. Always up for trying new things and making new friends, she's hoping for the best high school experience possible! Though caring and nice, she'll always stand up for what she believes in, and will protect others who do the same. Nadine absolutely despises stereotypes, and constantly tries to combat them. Still, she's an accepting person, and fairly tolerant of different personalities. She is a firm believer that different is good, and without flaws we'd be nowhere. Of course, Nadine is not without her own flaws, and wears them proudly, but still makes an attempt to better herself regardless. One thing she works on is getting used to the fact that some opinions cannot be changed, and just because others may have opposing views does not mean they are wrong all the time. She can also be quite the brat occasionally, a drama queen, even, and has a hard time admitting she's wrong. Because her mother resides not only over love, but luxury as well, Nadine does have a taste for the finer things in life and can be insensitive when it comes to money, but she always makes sure to use a lot of it for good causes, even if there's the occasional shopping spree. Nevertheless, Nadine is a kind person at heart, and never does anything with ill-intentions. For now, she views her new school as a challenge, but in the best possible way. Appearance Nadine has dark skin, curly black hair, and differently colored eyes, right green and left violet. She wears lots of pinks, blues, golds, and whites, and a bit of makeup. Interests and Hobbies Makeup Nadine loves makeup, shopping for makeup, creating makeup, and of course makeovers! As an avid lover and user of makeup, she often finds herself dispelling stereotypes around it. Despite wearing a lot of makeup, she is confident in her natural appearance, and doesn't think makeup is a necessity. She also encourages anyone who wants to wear makeup to try it, whether they be ghoul or manster. In fact, she routinely offers free makeovers to anyone at school who may want it. Shopping Nadine loves a good shopping spree, and always takes her friends to the maul when she can. Most of the trips are spent alternating between makeup stores, but she'll try a new place every now and then. Matchmaking Due to her mother's position as a love loa, Nadine occasionally gets into matchmaking. She can give fairly good advice, but due to her lack of experience on her own, she tries to let more experienced love demigods handle it. Relationships Family Mother Nadine's mother, Ezrulie Freda, is of course a very loving parent. She instills a sense of confidence in her daughter and has always made sure to tell her what beauty really is, even if she can be a bit vain herself. It is currently unknown why she chose to move to New Salem. Father Because Erzulie Freda has three husbands, it is unknown which is Nadine's biological father. Still, she treates all of them with respect and loves them equally. Other Because Nadine is part of the Erzulie family of spirits in voodoo, she ends up having a large extended family. She considers Erzulie Dantor and Erzulie Mansur her aunts, and Granne Erzulie her grandmother. Needless to say, there is a lot of familial love that goes around. Nadine lives with all of them in a mansion in New Salem. Friends Although new to the school, Nadine has already managed to make a few friends, and hopes for more in the future! Kimmy Deva Nadine, although a confident ghoul, couldn't help but be a bit nervous on her first day at Monster High. So she was more than relieved when the green skinned demigoddess introduced herself! The two still fang out, and bond over their mutual love of, well, love. And even though Nadine isn't thinking too much about romance at the moment, she definitely knows who to go to for advice on the subject! Callisto Natasa Above all else, Nadine thinks that everyone should be comfortable in their own skin and that everyone's beautiful in their own way, so she was quite relieved to find another ghoul who thinks the same thing. The two often tes, up to help others feel better about themselves. Amy Pousa Being the new ghoul in school is never easy, so Nadine was happy when she met Amy, who knows all about what that's like! They have a lot of common interests, including makeovers and matchmaking others, and both aren't particularly fond of Physical Deaducation. And Nadine is always grateful that Amy is a willing participant for one of Nadine's makeovers or experiments! Operetta Even though Nadine was excited for the opportunity to see a new place, that certaintly didn't mean she wouldn't miss her old town. So when she saw that the musical phantom practically oozed the southern flare she had become so accustomed too, Nadine felt right at home! She'll often keep Operetta company while she practices in the catacombs, and of course, Nadine just loves Operetta's style and using it whenever she gets to give the ghoul one of her patented makeovers! Category:Females Category:Haitian Mythology Category:Pansexual Category:Panromantic Category:Spirit Category:Loa Category:Demigod Category:Original Characters